Piensa rápido
by Itzpapalotl-Iztaxochitl
Summary: México estaba cansado y tenía mucho sueño, un ángel ruso le ofrece el lugar perfecto para descansar pero antes debe encontrar la manera de escapar de Estados Unidos y sus maléficos planes. Secuela de "Tacos y una declaración de amor".


**Disclamer:** Los personajes pertenecen al genialísimo Himaruya Hidekaz.

México es producto de mi mente y solo le pertenece a Rusia.

**Pareja:** Rusia X México (Iván x José María).

**Advertencias:** México pensando y/o diciendo palabrotas. Estados unidos, Inglaterra y Belarus sufren algunas contusiones. El Bad Friends Trió, Noruega sonriendo y feliz.

**Aclaraciones:** Se podría decir que es una secuela de mi historia "Tacos y una declaración de amor".

Mi Oc de México se llama José María Emiliano Francisco Canek Itzamná Moctezuma Bocanegra de la Cruz

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Piensa rápido.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Washington, D.C. USA.**

Lo único que quería México era dormir, pero sabía que en su casa no podría porque apenas llegara el pelonchas digo su jefe lo pondría a trabajar mientras él se iba por unos tequilazos. ¡Porque no es un buen jefe y se lo llevaba de parranda! ¡Pinche jefe culero! Así que por el bien de la humanidad tenía que conseguir un lugar para descansar y sin ser molestado por su jefe y el gringo jetón.

Su salvación vino cuando su amado Rusia se le acerco en el descanso y lo invito a su casa para charlar y tomarse un vodka bien frio… ¡Gracias virgencita! Habían sido escuchadas sus plegarias ¡Iván era su ángel de la guarda! No comprendía como todos lo veían como un monstruo con excepción de Ucrania y Belarus. Aunque era consciente que Rusia no era un santo pero ¿Qué nación lo era? La respuesta era nadie todos tenían sus pecados unos más graves que otros pero pecados al fin a cabo. En fin estaba ansioso por pasar tiempo con Iván que hasta el sueño y el cansancio se le quito. Su querido ruso había olvidado unos papeles y le había pedido que le esperara en la salida. En lo que regresaba su acompañante se dispuso a leer.

- ¡México! ¡Joseph! ¡Emiliano! – Berreaba digo gritaba el gordo come hamburguesas digo Estados Unidos (América es un continente cualquier niño de primaria lo sabe menos Peña Nieto) mientras corría hacia el mencionado con los brazos abiertos.

Nuestro querido José María estaba entretenido leyendo la gaceta de la UNAM, la razón era ver si al fin habían encontrado una cura para la estupidez de Alfred pero al parecer era crónica y no había tratamiento aun o al menos un sedante extra potente para noquear al gringo ojete y poder vivir su vida sin su irritante presencia. Con agilidad digna de un jaguar logro hacerse a un lado provocando que su vecino del norte se tropezara y besara apasionadamente el suelo.

- México ¡Que malo eres con el Hero! – Le reclamo sin levantarse del suelo. México lo ignoro utilizando la gaceta como escudo. – ¡México te estoy hablando! ¡Deja de ignorarme! – Exigía pero José María seguía concentrado en el reportaje de unos fertilizantes biológicos que habían sido producidos en su máxima casa de estudios y el programa para promover el uso de energías renovables. Alfred seguía con su perotada pidiendo atención.

- ¿Qué quieres gringo? – Pregunto harto de su desquiciante voz, estaba a punto de sufrir un colapso nervioso, toda la puta semana lo tuvo en su acogedora casa atendiéndolo cual rey por ordenes de su "adorado" jefecito. Un momento más con Estados Unidos y lo agarraba a escobazos, y de paso se le escapaba un golpe para España y Francia.

- Llévame a comer tacos y después vamos a Cancún… – y siguió diciendo sus geniales planes para ambos y al terminar su mega discurso puso una cara suplicante e inocente que ni se la creería su abuela… si es que la tuviera.

Toda una jodida semana tener que soportarlo a diario, las 24 horas del jodido día, no pudo conciliar el sueño puesto que Alfred tenia pesadillas por ver películas "tenebrosas" ¡ja! Elba Esther Gordillo daba más miedo que todos los monstruos juntos de Hollywood y José María lo había superado como todo un hombre a semejante trauma de verla seguido. En fin solo quería un poco de tranquilidad en su jodida vida.

- No tengo tiempo, ya tengo planes que no pueden ser cancelados por ningún motivo o capricho – Su voz sonó apagada, el sueño y el cansancio volvieron a él como una maldición. La noche anterior había tenido un operativo contra los putos narcos hijos de la chingada y justo cuando regreso a su casa para irse a su cama y tomar un merecido descanso le avisan de una puta reunión de última hora… así que adiós cama. Además no estaba de humor para aguantar a su "adorado" vecino.

- Anda no puedes negarle nada al héroe ¡Debes ayudarme! ¡Yo siempre lo hago! – Al parecer ya se le olvido el operativo "Rápido y furioso" que mas que ayudar a México lo sumergió más en la podredumbre, los únicos beneficiados fueron esos cabrones narcos y los putos paramilitares.

- En serio no tengo tiempo será después, si me disculpas me retiro – Esperaba que se le olvidara pronto y no tenerlo en su hermosa y diversa casa. Al recibir esa respuesta negativa, el jodido gringo como niño chiquito se puso hacer berrinche llamando la atención de los países que quedaban los nada chismosos de Francia, España, Prusia y los nórdicos estos últimos los veían con curiosidad y escepticismo. El era muy paciente cuando se lo proponía, pero con Estados Unidos esa paciencia se iba a la reverenda mierda. Una venita le empezó a palpitar en la frente. Necesitaba irse a dormir antes que terminara maldiciendo o masacrando al gringo y acabara desatando la tercera guerra mundial.

- ¡¿Alfred?! – Apareció en escena Inglaterra, al ver a su ex colonia pataleando como niño pequeño, los colores se le subieron a la cara, revelando la vergüenza de ser conocido como el hermano mayor de Estados Unidos – ¿Qué rayos crees que haces? ¡Levántate en este momento! ¡Deja de comportarte como un crio! – Esas y más frases similares le gritaba Kirkland a Jones. Alfred se levanto del suelo y se acerco a José María.

- Dije que no gringo ¿No entiendes o qué? ¿Te lo digo en chino?– le dijo harto de ser la chacha cumple caprichos de Jones.

- Yo el héroe te ordeno que me lleves a comer y a la playa – Dijo con aire serio y exigente como uno de esos patrones salidos del infierno que tratan a sus empleados como robots para sus oscuros y estúpidos caprichos pero México no era chacha de nadie porque su orgullo se lo impedía así que enfoco su vista en una posible ruta de escape. Hasta que visualizo a Belarus corriendo tras un aterrorizado Rusia. Su querido amante quedo atrapado entre una pared de concreto y una psicópata Bela-chan. Arthur se encontraba terriblemente cerca de los soviéticos casi a un metro de Jones. Una idea le vino a la mente, haciendo acopio de todas sus fuerzas José María Emiliano levanto a Estados unidos…

- Arthur piensa rápido – le grito al tiempo que le lanzaba a Alfred. Pero Inglaterra no reaccionó rápido y fue arrollado por la mole llamada Alfred F. Jones llevándose en el proceso a Natalia con ellos. El no perdió tiempo y fue a rescatar a su ruso de chocolate con relleno de vodka. Lo tomo de la mano y salieron corriendo pasando de largo frente al Bad Friends Trio que se retorcían de la risa en el piso junto a Dinamarca que andaba en las mismas condiciones. Los otros cuatro nórdicos estaban en shock, pues nadie se acercaba a Rusia por su aura tenebrosa y mucho menos por las amenazas de desmembramiento de Belarus.

- ¡Que romántico! ¿Verdad Su-san? – susurro alegre Finlandia abrazando el brazo de su sueco.

- Hmm – eso era un si del sueco. Su linda y amada esposa veía siempre el lado positivo y romántico de la situación. Volteo a ver a Noruega e Islandia, el primero tenía una ligera sonrisa, casi imperceptible mientras que el más joven de los nórdicos seguía en shock.

- Deberíamos retirarnos antes que nos impliquen – dijo tranquilamente Islandia ya recuperado del shock. Todos asintieron. Noruega estaba feliz, su archirrival mágico estaba inconsciente ¡ja! ni sus "poderosas" hadas pudieron salvarlo de ser aplastado, se lo restregaría por un buen tiempo. Averiguaría sobre ese tal México pues pudo sentir una energía sutil que emanaba de su cuerpo cuando levanto a Estados Unidos. Sabía que uno de sus hermanos lo conocía desde hace mucho, México había ayudado a un nórdico en un asunto de gran importancia, mas tarde le preguntaría a su hermano sobre ese país.

…..

**Moscú, Rusia.**

Iván se encontraba sentado en el amplio sofá con su hermoso guerrero azteca acurrucado en su pecho, apenas llegaron y debieron un poco de vodka; José María Emiliano cayó dormido profundamente en su cuerpo. No le reclamo nada, sabia sobre la situación que pasaba en la casa de su sexy moreno, eso era suficiente para tener a cualquier nación al borde de la desesperación y cansancio, le sorprendió que su pequeño amante tuviera fuerzas para ir a la reunión en Washington y soportara el largo viaje a su casa. No cabía duda que México tenía mucho potencial y era mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentaba y las demás naciones creían.

Era egoísta por querer acaparar a ese muchacho solo para él pero no le importaba en absoluto. No importaba cuán lejos estuviera de su pequeño, él era el único que sabía cosas que ni siquiera Estados Unidos sabia aun estando sus casas juntas, ni lo sabían los hermanos y primos de su guerrero azteca ni mucho menos España. Acaricio por última vez el cabello de su niño. Lo tomo en sus brazos y lo llevo a su habitación, le coloco un pijama, lo acurruco a su pecho y cubrió con las sabanas ambos cuerpos. Al sentir el calor que emanaba Iván, México se aferro más a su cuerpo, Rusia lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y deposito un beso en la frente de José María Emiliano. Mañana ya verían que excusa inventar a sus jefes.

* * *

N/A: Al parecer Noruega ya se dio cuenta de los poderes ancestrales de México y le interesa saber más sobre su posible magia. ¿Cuál de los nórdicos sabe algo sobre México? Dejando de lado los tratados y bloques comerciales. Y al parecer no solo México quiere acaparar a Rusia, Iván quiere acaparar a México para él solito. ¿Cómo se encontraran Arthur, Alfred y Natalia? ¿Tienen visitas en el hospital? ¿Planearan una venganza? ¿Es más… aun siguen con vida? Ni la autora lo sabe. Si se me viene la inspiración escribo sobre ellos.

Gracias por leer…. Besos y abrazos.


End file.
